2014-02-13 - Assisting the Dimensionally displaced.
Wandering the sidewalks a dark haired teen girl turned down one way only to make a U-turn and go back the way she'd come grumbling irritably. Rina was finding dead ends where she knew there shouldn't be, least not in her world...and alleys where roads should have been, things were similar but not the same! "So what else has changed round here?" she muttered under her breath in a rumbling tone. For some the place is home and for those who know it, almost impossible to get lost. For those who come to the area, it's easy to wander into the wrong areas, or get lost. The Cold Winter air blows snow and the bite of winter's jaws. John Coltan moves through the area heading from a class in college, beside him an over sized Tibetan Mastiff. The Dog is on a chain and collar as the dog has to be almost 350 pounds, perhaps not including the fur. But, something with that is wrong, there are those with Senses beyond or enhanced for those with the Basic five. With the Wind blowing from Rina's direction it's hard to get that scent from some people down wind, but when John sees the irritated young girl, and her rough exterior, he chooses to avoid and move to the side. When he passes Rina Logan, she can smell him. Smells like home cooking. Good home made food. Except that is wrong, with a dog? Shouldn't he have the scent of a dog on him instead of a taint of unknown metal? Rina slides her eyes to the side tracking the boy before turning around to tail him, like a dog on a scent she had a puzzle in front of her and it needed solving. Drinking in the scent as she followed her nose, separating his scent from all the others. As John and the Dog move for a couple blocks then turn a corner Rina can easily follow him, only three feet from the corner she will come face to face with the young man. Apparently very aware of his surroundings John's face covered in a scarf as he looks at Rina. The Dog is on his four legs looking at Rina teeth showing but not in a growl or snarl, not yet. The Dog's eyes look at her as John asks, "Yes may I help you?" There is the note of concern and caution in his voice, but no active hostility. Rina comes up short as she comes face to face with the young man and looks briefly down at the dog before back to the young man "You can answer some questions for starters. Which earth is this?" "Which Earth?" That even makes the dog tilt his head as if the dog understand perfectly. And then thinking, "Well for a question like that, I'm guessing things don't entirely match up with what you remember?" And then thinking, "To answer that Question and give me an idea how to answer you exactly, Which sounds more Familiar. Avengers or Justice League?" He asks . Rina smirks animalistically "Avengers and that's no dog. So what the hell is it? And what the hell is a Justice League?" As Rina calls him on the Dog he says and then comes up and whispers. "And there are people around here who don't take kindly to people with... gifts." He says in a whisper trying to keep her secret as a meta human or mutant. Then Making a motion for her to follow him he says. "Now sounds like the inter-dimensional walls, got weak and you slipped through. Long story short, and from what I understand is my universe, which I grew up had the Avengers as well, merged with another universe. A universe where there were heroes and meta-humans. Unlike this world where mutants are hated and feared by most, the other world, their... Meta-humans had some serious supporters. Some heroes even have Shrines to them. The Flash museum for example, a Meta Human with unimaginable speed." Rina snorts pushing him back to arms length before following him "Not how it happened" she grumbles "You tellin me this world is two dimensions merged, Bub?" As he is pushed back and nods slowly heading to his place. "Yep, Not sure if my universe merged with theirs, or vice versa. Either way that is more or less what happened as I understand it." and leading her to what looks like an Apartment building. "This is my apartment building, Xavier's sound Familiar to you as well? If so I can take you to the school grounds if you want?" Rina sniffing the air she peers at the apartment building "Why ain't no one tryin' to put the two worlds back the way they should be?" then guardedly contemplates her answer "Xavier's very familiar but I think I can find it. Tell me bout the dog" AS John heads inside as he is willing to share his home with Rina as the dog seems well behaved and then when he is sure there is no one around. "Long story, would... rather not say secrets shared are no longer secrets." he says with some hope she will understand. "It's not just a planet, it is two entire universes. Everywhere, some how it centered on our world, and two universes got merged. Try to separate infinity times two." You say, "yeah Xavier's is North of here." Rina sighs rumbling once they're inside his place "There's metal I've never smelled before on you two" then smirks "Wouldn't be the first time it's been done" then takes a deep breath and nods her head "Then north is where I'll go" As he gets into his apartment, ad then as she says about the metal he says, "Alien Technology," And when the Apartment door is closed and locked having been discovered. The Fur on the Dog starts to retract and then the form of the dog slowly shifts and changes to become a biomechanical dragon. In a soft voice similar to John's voice with an electronic tone, "I am Cyberdragon." Cyber then moves off to the couch climbing up to relax as his form shows he is designed for combat. "I have no idea what that would take, and you would be better off talking to the big brains, Stark, Richards, hell Doom might be one to talk on that." Referring to Doctor Doom. the place is clean, mostly, couple articles of clothes out and maybe an empty pizza box. Rina watches the dog transform into a dragon with a raised eyebrow her ear twitching at the audible clink of the door locking "Stark and richards are a good guess, Hank and Kitty for starters...they're still alive?" as he heads into the kitchen he will grab himself a soda and then pulling out a second one and tosses it to Rina, "Sorry, I don't.... you mean Beast, Yeah he's still alive here. Huh little bit of time displacement or events in your world happened differently than here. I don't know who Kitty might be. I'm not a mutant." he says almost sounding like he's almost disappointed at that. It almost sounds like he's a common kid thrust into the world of heroes. "Anyway, Make your self at home." Rina catches the soda with one hand as casually as someone might wave hello and twists off the top. Soda...not beer? Course not! He's probably under age, drat. "Least that hasn't changed, wasn't sure what had. sometimes different dimensions have the sme people but events happened differently and not everyone is the same" that was a mouthful for her! Looking around she takes a seat in the living room with an antsy demeanor "What about Shadowcat and Wolverine? Elektra?" Coming to sit down he says, "No I don't know any Shadowcat, Wolverine I met. Had a talk with him. Calls my friend Scales." John says with a smile. //~I like him, in a no nonsense way.~// As John relaxes. Yes he's underage, and doesn't look like he is still in his teens. "Elektra, no I don't know of her. I am sorry I am not much help. I would let you use my computer to do some Web searching, but please no trying to access what would be considered restricted databases like the Avengers Mansion, I would rather them not think I am trying to hack them after leaving the Avengers Academy." Rina snickers shaking her head "Yeah that sounds like him" then raises an eyebrow "I'm no computer wiz, that's shadowcat's turf. I just need to figure out who's still around that I know and pay a visit" oh yeah that'll be a great homecoming 'hi I'm Logan's kid from another dimension' yeah that'd go over real well! "Not many would leave the Avenger Academy" "I wasn't there by choice, SHIELD Pushed me into it, if you want to be truthful. It was nice, Group of Students decided to form the Young Avengers and Run off to Genosha on a rescue mission. I told them attacking Magneto's strong hold was stupid, to let the professionals handle it. There was a confrontation, and to make a long story short, resigned, went back of invite of a mentor, tried to stand up to them, another mentor told me to back down or else. I went there to learn what the hell I can do and do it RIGHT, Not get my Ego stroked, by considering people like Magneto a mook in a helmet." John sounds very upset at what happened for a few moments with pinching his brow. "God I wish I wasn't under aged, I would do a lot for some beer." Rina smirks "That makes two of us" then mulls things over for a moment "You want to find out what you two can do...we'll need a safe place to do it" an apart building was no place for broken flooring explosions and other damage via combat "Magneto'sa no push over but he's not invincible either. Blindfold was real useful in a fight...least from the side lines" "Yeah no one is invincible, but when you think you can kill him with a plastic arrow as simple as that.... doesn't give you a lot of confidence in their abilities, much less competence." Cyber looks over at Rina and looking at her as John looks to Cyber. Silent communication. //~uh... sure Might take you up on that later. But I think you will want to get settled at the school, before heading someplace and start fighting.~// Cyber says. Extending his hand and offers a Handshake, "John Coltan." he introduces himself finally. Rina looks from one to the other with a smirk "Boys, fighting's my specialty" then looks at John's hand and gives him a nod "Nice ta meet'cha John, I'm Rina...Rina Logan" With a Smirk he lowers his hand and drinks the last of his Soda, "I look forward to it then, Rina." John says having no idea what he is in for, or perhaps Rina has no idea what the pair of them can do. "Get your self situated at the School and I'll head out there. They have some woods to the north we can fight in. Unless you throw energy blasts that can level a city block." Rina grins ferally with inward glee "Naw no energy blasts, though you might come to regret saying you look forward to it" nope the two had no idea what they were in for "Most likely, I never really had formal training and I was at the academy for about.... four months. October, november, december, jan... yeah it's been over a month since I pulled from the academy. So yeah I will most likely regret it. Just respect when I have had enough alright?" Rina shrugs "We'll see...Don't know your limits until you've pushed them farther then you thought you could go"